Heartless in a Spade's World
by WhiteSun2353
Summary: Her heart has been chewed up, spit out, battered and left broken. To avoid the pain of a broken heart, she locked it away and threw the key. So, if this playboy with "mystic eyes" thinks she'll become putty in his hands…well, he had another thing coming. Sadly, it seemed that the more she resisted him, the more determined he was to break through her walls. drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AMNESIA/アムネシア or InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale, those rights belong to their respective creators.

A/N: This story is not edited/beta-ed, we die like men in this household.

* * *

Heartless in a Spade's World

"Sharp are the arrows of a broken heart."  
― **Cassandra Clare**, **City of Heavenly Fire**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Kagome had no intention of setting a foot outside of her apartment if she could help it.

After rising at the shrill cry of her alarm clock, she wrestled herself out from the toasty confines of her bed tossed on an over-sized cream-colored sweater and dragged herself into the connecting bathroom. Going through her morning routine with a quickness that spoke of habit, she trudged over into the living room of her apartment to plop down on the couch in front of her flat screen with a bowl of cereal in hand.

Her goal: _lose herself in mindless J-Dramas until noon before working on her thesis until it was time for her to go back to sleep._

As has been her routine every Saturday for the past three years, with little to no deviations.

So imagine her surprise (_read: dismay_) that she would receive a call; a summons from her friends to leave her self-claimed fortress of solitude.

"A maid café?" her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in distaste at the suggestion. Her reluctance was obvious in her tone, which earned her a giggle from the other end of the line.

_"Yes, Yuka-chan and Eri-chan managed to get the day off and want to hang out."_ the voice on the other end of the line stated airily. "_I know that you like to stay in on Saturday, but it's been so long since we've all went out together so…_" Their tone, while indulgent couldn't hide their own excited longing for a "Girl's Day Out" after all this time.

Ayumi, Kagome thought was always that way. Even when they were back in high school, it had always been Ayumi, who convinced her to go along with their friends' schemes. She was the soothing rain in comparison to the two abrasive storms that Yuka and Eri personified. Even Kagome had her moments where she could be just as bad, if not worse than the other two (though she loathed to admit it). The only time Ayumi showed serious passion was to anything doing with love and romance.

Her constant support during _those_ years being a major example of her propensity towards anything regarding matters of the heart.

_Not like that ended well despite her support…appreciated though it was._

"I understand wanting to hang out but at a maid café of all places?" Kagome propped her chin upon her knuckles, grabbing the remote to change the channel. The drama she was watching had ended, and the one that was coming on wasn't a favorite of hers. The storyline reminded her too much of events that she would much rather forget about.

On the other end, Ayumi giggled.

"I was a little surprised myself, however, they insist that we go to this one…If I remember correctly, it's about there being something there we need to see with our own eyes." Ayumi paused for a brief second, before giggling.

"Besides, I'll admit that they've made me very curious with how enthusiastic they are about this."

_Knowing those two, it's likely a guy they want us to see._ Kagome rolled her eyes with a deep sigh, massaging her temple in an attempt to soothe the building headache caused by her quickly growing dread.

"Fine, I'll bite. As long as the two of them are paying for everything, I'll tag along today." Listening to her gentle-hearted friend's happy reply, she received the details of their meeting place and hung up the phone.

Slumping back against her couch, Kagome groaned.

"I've got a feeling that I'm going to regret this."

* * *

**Word Count: 600**

Guess who's back with a drabble fic? (Is _shot_)

I've got nothing more to say about this, other than it's been something I've been working on for quite a while. A few years back I bought the AMNESIA game on Steam and played through only one route: _Ikki's_ route, in its entirety. A good end to Bad ends (_first playthrough ended in the bad one_); I played them.

I enjoyed myself and so I thought, "why not pair Kagome up with him?" and here we are.

As of right now, I'm not sure how frequently I'm going to be updating this. I guess I'll base it off of how this is regarded by readers. If people are interested, then I'll update in a consistent rate, otherwise, it'll be updated when I feel like it.

Anyway, I guess I'll see ya'll in the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AMNESIA/アムネシア or InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale, those rights belong to their respective creators.

A/N: This story is not edited/beta-ed; we die like men in this household.

* * *

Heartless in a Spade's World

"Sharp are the arrows of a broken heart."  
― **Cassandra Clare**, **City of Heavenly Fire**

* * *

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Kagome to wash up, get dressed and make her way out into the world outside of her apartment.

Reluctant as she was for this outing, Kagome knew a tiny part of her was looking forward to seeing her friends after not seeing them due to their busy and clashing university schedules.

As troublesome as her friends (Yuka and Eri, specifically) could be, she knew she will have fun catching up with them again.

"Besides, a break won't be too bad…get some fresh air before getting back to that _thesis_," she groaned, brushing a lock of her hair behind the shell of her ear with a grimace.

Slipping her key into her purse, she glanced around at the people walking around going about their lives.

The age groups of the passerby's varied, though the number of people around her age is to the most dominant. Not something too strange, as this town was home to a university. A pro for a majority of the college kids living in the area, especially during the weekend when most went out to have fun with their friends. Even she had indulged in the atmosphere heavily in her first two years in university; going out to drinking and clubbing with classmates, and hooking up with guys who managed to impress her with more than just a free drink. The novelty of it all eventually faded, however, as she came closer to the end of her time in university. Those days became less and less until the desire to even step outside during the weekend became unappealing and unproductive to her.

The only thing she began considering less appealing than that was…

A giggling couple walked by, whispering conspiratorially to each other with waggling eyebrows and coy grins. Furrowing her brows at them, Kagome then rolled her eyes with a grimace.

"Ugh, couples."

Clicking her tongue, she pushed back the sleeve of her coat to glance at her watch for the time. Her friends wanted to meet up in the shopping district for a bit before grabbing a bite to eat at this maid café. Going by the directions Yuka had sent through text, it would take her about twenty minutes on foot to get there. Stuffing her hands into the pocket of her grey wool coat, to shield them from the breeze, she began weaving her way through the crowds.

Ten minutes from the meeting place, Kagome stood beside a small group of girls around her age, standing near the crosswalk while sifting through her inbox. A message had been sent out by their group leader for their history project and Kagome resisted the urge to bash her head against the crosswalk pole.

'Kashima better have his part of the project ready next week or-!' narrowing her eyes at the details of their collective progress, she clenched her phone hard enough to make it creak a little at the abuse.

Being so lost in her thoughts of throttling her scatterbrained groupmate, she had no intention of paying the girls any attention despite their lack of controlling the volume of their voices. However, a gargled mix between a squeak and squawk broke her out of her thoughts, along with a painfully familiar feeling zinging down her spine that she hasn't felt in years. Blinking dazedly, Kagome lifted her head and looked over at the group.

There were three girls circling a fourth; the first three were forgettable besides their eerily similar attire and faces shaded by the brims of their hats, while the last of was looking extremely nervous and confused. If her furrowed brows and frantic eyes darting between the girls said anything, it was definitely a heavy mix of the latter. And while the girl who was cornered definitely stood out amongst them, it wasn't any of the girls that piqued her interest.

No, it was the little silver-haired boy with horns on his head and the most _unique _outfit she has ever seen that hovered by the cornered girls shoulders.

"Yōkai?" she questioned under her breath, the hand in her pocket tingling as she felt her long-neglected powers beginning to stir.

As if he had heard her, the boy's eyes then turned from the girls circling him (well, more like the girl he was with, from what Kagome could tell) to lock with hers.

* * *

Word Count: 726

Got another one out!

Next chapter is going to introduce the Heroine with her faithful Amnesia partner, Orion.

I would like to thank the people who have taken the time to drop a review, favorited or followed this story. I really appreciate you guys!

See ya'll in the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own AMNESIA/アムネシア or InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale, those rights belong to their respective creators.

A/N: This story is not edited/beta-ed; we die like men in this household.

* * *

Heartless in a Spade's World

"Sharp are the arrows of a broken heart."  
― **Cassandra Clare**, **City of Heavenly Fire**

* * *

Chapter 3

This was all just too much to deal with at once!

Gazing hopelessly at the three girls surrounding her, Kaori ('at least that was what my ID says', she thought bitterly) was at a loss as to what she should do.

The day had started off so jarringly with her waking up with no memories other than random vague flashes of moments, which made no sense when put together. She met Orion, a boy that only she could see apparently, who was the supposed cause for her amnesia but had decided to help her regain her memories. Based on a planner she found amongst her things, she had to make her way to a café near her apartment, which she supposedly worked with the hopes of finding someone there who could hopefully jog her memories.

Unfortunately, halfway there, she was approached by these three, whom all stared at her with judging eyes.

None of them were recognizable to her at the moment, but it was clear from their words that they knew her very well and that she had done something terribly wrong!

'I don't know what I did though! What should I do, Orion?' Kaori pleaded, glancing over at the silver-haired boy, who was frowning warily at the three girls circling them. He too seemed at loss as to what to do about this situation, especially since he couldn't physically manipulate anything.

"Not going to explain yourself, huh?"

"Flaunting the rules must've given you a big head!"

"Tch. Slut."

Flinching at the abuse thrown her way, especially that last one, Kaori backed away a little and stiffened further as her back hit the wall behind her. Glancing at Orion once more with the hope that he could think of some way to get her out of this situation, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she noticed that Orion was no longer paying attention to the girls.

In fact, he didn't seem to even register their presence or _hers_ at all!

Following his line of sight, she saw a young woman, who looked to be around the same age as herself and three around her (if not a little older). Kaori's cheeks grew red as she stared at the woman.

Pale skin, long black dark hair that fell to her lower back despite being in a high tail, and beautiful brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face with thick black lashes.

This woman was gorgeous…and she was also looking at and coming over towards them!

'Does she know me?' Kaori wondered eagerly, pressing her clasped hands to her chest where her heart was rapidly beating. While her appearance did not trigger any memories to help her, maybe she was acquainted with this woman and she was coming to help. The help that would be appreciated if given, but…what if it wasn't her that she knew?

That was when a thought crossed her mind that made her grimace, 'Does she know them?'

Watching as the young woman looked over them with furrowed brows, Kaori realized quickly that it was neither her nor the other girls that the woman's eyes were locked on.

'No, she's not looking at us…' she turned her head to glance up at the shocked boy by her shoulder.

She was looking at Orion?!

* * *

Word Count: 544

I didn't originally plan on going with the Heroine's POV, but I felt it fit for this. She is going to be somewhat important to the plot, or something…

See ya'll in the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own AMNESIA/アムネシア or InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale, those rights belong to their respective creators.

A/N: This story is not edited/beta-ed; we die like men in this household.

* * *

Heartless in a Spade's World

"Sharp are the arrows of a broken heart."  
― **Cassandra Clare**, **City of Heavenly Fire**

Chapter 4

* * *

Kagome had no idea why she decided to get involved, but since she made the first step then she needed to just throw herself in headfirst. Her sense of justice wouldn't allow her to just walk away anyway.

"Hey, it's obvious that she has no idea what you're talking about, nor does she feel comfortable about you crowding her. Back off."

The three girls cornering the fourth and the spirit boy turned to look at her with scowls on their faces. The bills of their newsboy caps might've hidden their eyes, but from the burning, she felt in her skin, she was sure the girls were trying to drill holes into her head.

"Who are you? You a friend of hers? Her knight in shining armor?" the one in the middle mocked, her body language along with theirs giving off enough aggression that Kagome herself tensed up.

Furrowing her brows, Kagome's lips thinned into a straight line.

"No, I'm just a decent person that can't ignore what is obviously a shakedown." She glanced over at the girl standing against the wall and the silver-haired boy hovering by her side for a brief moment, before turning her gaze back onto the other girls with a raised brow.

"Whatever problem you guys have, you're going to get over it and leave. I won't hesitate to report you all for harassment."

Holding up her phone to show the number for the closest police station, she raised a brow challengingly at the girls who stiffened in shock as she held her thumb over the 'call' button.

Clicking their tongues, the three girls glared at Kagome with contempt, but knew they were beaten…_for now_.

"Tch! whatever, we're done here," one spat venomously while looking between Kagome and the girl with narrowed eyes, "This isn't over though."

Snorting, Kagome motioned her hand at them in a "shooing" manner.

"Yeah, we'll pay, yadda yadda yadda. Save the villain speech for someone who cares. Move along."

Seeing as they could do nothing else at that moment, the three girls walked away grumbling, all the while throwing both Kagome and their would-be victim scathing glares. All three of them making a mental note to report the happenings to their leader. They were prevented from digging into their fellow club member for now, but eventually, the girl was going to get her comeuppance.

Watching them until they disappeared from view, Kagome brushed her bangs away from her face with a sigh. "Well, now that that's over with…" turning to face the younger girl with a frown, Kagome crossed her arms as her gaze swung over onto the silver-haired kid hovering by her side.

"You want to explain why you've got some kind of spirit attached to you…"

Narrowing her eyes, she looked deeper into the bond that grown even more vibrant than it was moments ago. It was also very clear that something was very, very _wrong_ with what she was seeing.

"– and just how you managed to get your souls _jumbled_ like this?"

The look of complete confusion on their faces (well on the girls face) and the guilt clear in the boy's eyes told her that she has become involved with something way too troublesome for her own good.

* * *

Word Count: 541

Well, Kagome has officially met the heroine. Let's see where this goes since she's managed to get herself involved in that _mess_ (LOL).

It has been a while, people! Mainly due to working almost every day of the week recently, which is good for my bank account but killer on my soul and my motivation when it comes to writing sadly. However, I've made it my goal to work on and finish at least one drabble chapter after I get off of work. Collect a bunch of them so I can just drop it on you guys. We'll see if I can do this! XD

Next chapter, going hopefully an introduction to the main love interest for Kagome or something else entirely. Depends on how my muse feels (lol) ~

See ya'll in the next update.


End file.
